


Obet

by Zozo1984



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozo1984/pseuds/Zozo1984
Summary: Basically it's my project for Nanowrimo but I really like how it's going and I want to share!
Kudos: 1





	Obet

The sunsets on another day as a woman gathers wood for a fire. She sings softly to herself as she piles them against her cottage. It was a small cottage fit for two, but she liked the space with being alone. Vines covered the tiny brick cottage, next to it was a garden filled with vegetables of various kinds. A few fruit trees surrounded the area along with a small barn holding her horse Prymos.

The woman loved her home; it was near a village not too far where she went to buy meat and cloth if she didn’t want to make it herself. The woman’s name was Obet, and she was known as the woman of the woods. She was known as many things a healer, mother figure, teacher, and monster to some. She lived alone in the woods and liked it that way. People came to her in their times of need, and she helped when she could. Or wanted too is the better answer.  
She hummed at the sight of her cooking stew happily. The inside of her home would look cluttered to some. She called it ‘a functioning disaster’ with the many stacks of books filling the corners of her home. The walls covered in shelves filled with jars, bottles, books, trinkets, and skulls. She had lots of small animals and bones next to jars of fresh herbs and spices. Entering the home, you face a wood-burning fireplace, beautifully adorned with skulls and a bouquet. To the right, you could see her kitchen — more shelves and cabinets with intricate cups and plates. A small stovetop and oven were next to a little cooling center for her milk and other necessities. Moving towards the left, past the fireplace was her bed/study. Her bed was closest to the wall near the door while a large desk covered in tools and herbs filled it.

Obet’s head shot up as she heard a tapping noise against her window. A large raven tapped its beak against the window gain. She chuckled and opened it, letting the large bird land on her arm. It had a necklace in its beak. “Ah, what have you brought me today Beh?” She asked as she took it. She lifted it into the sunlight and smiled. “It’s beautiful. I hope we get visitors soon. Assuming who owns this will need an awakening.” The necklace gave off a deep red aura that made Obet smile wide. “Now dinners almost ready. I made a stew.” She told the bird as it hopped onto her shoulder and peered over to look into the cauldron. She tasted it and hummed in approval. She then heard a frantic knock at the door. She looked to her pet for a second, then nodded. She wiped her hands off on her apron then opened the door. A young woman was there, and a panicked look adorned her face. “P-please Madam Obet...I need your help.” She said. Obet couldn’t help but smile. “Of course, dear, come in. She opened the door wider, letting the woman in. “What’s your name, dear?” Obet asks as she looked the woman over. She was slim with fair skin and long brunette hair. Plain looking but would do for what she needed. “M-my name is Azalea.” The woman said, looking up at Obet. “Of the Briarfall clan? Now, what does a fairy want with my help?” She asked with a smirk. The woman fidgeted with the hem of her shirt as she tried to not stare at Obet. The other woman was short but full. She was curvy with rather large features. Obet had skin some would describe as kissed by the sun itself, and it contrasted greatly with her pitch-black hair that sparkled like the night sky and fell to the small of her back. Her eyes were brown and sparkled just as bright. Her face and body, covered with freckles, only brought more attention to the more prominent aspects of her. Azalea couldn’t help but stare at the woman as Obet moved a strand of hair from the girl’s face and tucked it behind her ear. The smaller girl blushed and looked away. “Don’t be afraid, love.~ I can help you. Problems with your spouse, I see?” Obet asked with a smirk. Azalea’s face burned red as she nodded. “I-I’ve never been with anyone before, and my wedding is in a few days. I fear I will disappoint him. That’s why I need your help. That’s why I-” Obet cut her sentence short with a kiss. It was gentle and sweet. ‘She tastes so sweet..’ Azalea thought. Obet smiled and slipped off her dress, presenting her body to the nervous fairy. She smirked as she straddled the girl, she cups her face gently and slowly rubs her thumb across the girl’s cheek then her lips. “Are you sure you want this dear?~” Obet asked. As much as she would love to devour this girl, that’s not what she needs or what Obet needs. Azalea was so entranced with the beauty in her lap to say anything. She shakily moved her hands to rub the other woman’s sides gently. “Yes. I’m sure.” She responds. With that, Obet closes there distance with a searing kiss. It started gently at; first, and she let the inexperienced girl take the lead; she needed to learn. The girl then starts deepening the kiss, licking Obet’s lips and groping her hips and ass. ‘So soft...so sweet..by the gods!’ Azalea thought to herself. Obet giggled and stood up, taking the girl’s hand and guiding her to the bed. Azalea stripped naked herself as Obet laid back onto the bed. Azalea crawled after her; she needed to get closer. “Do whatever feels natural love.” Obet says. Azalea nods and kisses her again; then, slowly, she trails kisses down the other woman’s neck and breast. She took a minute to suck on each nipple gently. Cupping one large breast in her hand while suckling on the other, she felt herself getting more aroused. She moved lower, still leaving a trail of kisses; once she gets to her goal, she can’t help herself anymore. She sucks on the other woman’s clit gently and licking her lips. “Y-you taste amazing, Madam Obet!” Azalea says as she greedily digs her tongue into the other woman’s entrance. Obet moans loudly and pushes Azalea’s head deeper. The other woman complies and does it again and again, eventually bringing a hand up and sliding one finger inside. She fingers the smaller woman faster and faster, mesmerized at how such a beautiful face could exist. Obet cums and squirts on the other girl’s hand. Azalea licks her fingers clean and moans loudly. “I need to feel you more, Obet.” She says as she lifts one of the other women’s legs. Carefully straddling her other leg, she gently rubs their pussys together. Azalea had never felt such pleasure before; she grinds herself against Obet like an animal in heat. Once she cums, she lays down, panting gently. Obet smiles down at the small fairy. There’s an orange haze around the room. She gets up and opens a jar; she smiles as she gathers the haze into the jar and seals it. She then grabs a cloth and wets it gently, she cleans the fairy and kisses her gently. “T...thank you, Madam Obet…” Azalea says between gasps for air. Once she regains her composer, she grabs her necklace and dresses again. She tries not to stare at Obet’s naked body for too long as she leaves.

Occurrences like this are typical for the witch. The people of the village some to her, asking for help in many things. Most are mundane charms or spells for good luck, good harvest or healthy kids, etc. However, from time to time, she gets people like Azalea, who needs help in more tangible ways. Obet accepts these requests happily as it not only helps her out with stress, but the aura and emotional energy exuded from these activities help immensely with other spells. Her deeds do not come without their detractors. Some of the more spiritual villagers label her a seductress and warn of asking for her assistance will only end up with eternity in Yudrithae. She scoffed at the attempt of an insult. Ironically those holy men were the ones who asked for her help the most.  
After reminiscing for a while, she stood up and poured herself a bowl of stew. Sitting back on her bed, she would feed herself and spoon feed, Beh. After finishing there, meal Obet cleaned up and began to do her nightly duties. Deciding to stay naked, she walked outside to grab some firewood for the night. She then went to visit her other loyal companion, Prymos. He was a beautiful stallion with a jet black mane and coat; his eyes are a startling crimson. She road him into town now and then. She fed him and poured fresh water into a small basin near him. After checking around the area for any intruders, she smiled and walked back to her house. Reaching the door, she turned back towards the woods and gently raised her right hand, a black dome appeared from the ground and engulfed the area. She finally steps inside and climbs into bed. Her bed was a nest of furs and cloth she had collected over the years. Next to her bed was a small stand where Beh would perk himself on. She placed a small piece of cloth around him like a blanket and kissed his head goodnight. She then curled herself up in the many furs and soundly fell asleep.  
The next day after she releases the protection spell, she goes toward the nearby river to bathe. Beh accompanies her as she rides Prymos, who helps carry her satchel filled with clothes, soap, and such. It was a gorgeous day out; the sun shined brightly as a few clouds were in the sky. However, Obet could feel a pair of eyes watching her as they took their time towards the river. Arriving at the river, Obet climbed down and removed the satchel, letting Prymos walk into the river to take a soak himself. As he relaxes in the calm water, Obet washes as well, washing her hair first then her body. She decides to put on a slight show to whoever was watching her. “You know, staring at a naked woman is an obscene thing to do.” She says with a smirk.

From the tree line, a tall, brunette man appeared, his broad shoulders were adorned with a wolf’s pelt and the brown leather strap of a bag. The head of the wolf rested on his head as she walked towards the still bathing woman. She poured water over her head and proceeded to wring her hair. She licked her lips as she looked over his body. Covered in scars, he also began to undress. Dropping the bag and taking off the pelt, he smiled, “Since when did you ever care about staring?” He asked as he pulled off his pants. “It’s nice to see you again, Grilf. How’s your clan doing?” She asks as he walks closer to her in the river. “We are doing well but..I may need your assistance again?” He replies as he moves some of her hair over her ear. “Really? Is it that or because your wife isn’t ..providing enough again?” She says with a smirk. She turns and starts to wash her thighs and legs. He begins to clean as well and stares at her body as she does so. They talk some more about the clan and how they were doing themselves. Grilf couldn’t help but be handsy with the witch. Her soft skin and curves are almost addictive. “You’re going to battle again? With the throne again, I presume.” She says as she gets out to start drying herself off. “Yes...I know you are loyal to the throne, but-” She cut him off with a finger to his lips. “I am loyal to no one. Remember that Grilf.” She says as she stares into his crimson eyes. He wants to argue with her but needs her help more. “Bu-Fine, alright.” “Now we can go back to my home and talk about what I can do to help. You do have a proper offering to give, don’t you?”  
They make it back to her home. He walks over to her table and sets down his bag. He pulls out a large object wrapped in a fox pelt. She unwraps it and smiles softly.


End file.
